Finding Who We Are
by Michelle2686
Summary: This is the squeal to Childhood Adventures. It's a coming of age story, expiriencing high school, love, loss, tragedy, family and friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Michelle2686  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own the fast and the furious or it's characters. I only own the once i made up.  
**Summary:** This is the squeal to Childhood Advetures. It takes place during their high school years, what they go through, the things they experience and so on. It will mainly be Dom and Letty centric.

**Chapter 1**

The first day of high school for Letty dawned bright, hot and windy, as a Santa Ana had settled over the City of Angels. She felt a tinge of nervousness deep within her stomach as she walked out the front door and into her mom's car. Marisol had insisted upon taking her baby to school on her first day, she was having a hard time with the fact that Letty was growing up.

"Ok ready for your first day?" Marisol ask turning the ignition on.

"Yes. It'll be great." she looked out the window hiding her actual feelings from Marisol. After that the car ride had been silent. Until they arrived at the parking lot of Los Angeles High School. It was full of students and cars driving in and out.

"You want me to come with you?" Marisol asked her daughter.

"Yeah right mom, I'll be okay." Letty rolled her eyes. What was her mom thinking? She wasn't a little girl anymore she could handle it herself.

"Okay mija. I'll pick you up after school then." she leaned over to give Letty a kiss on the cheek, but Letty quickly pulled away, causing Marisol to frown.

"Don't worry about it mom. I'll ask Dom for a ride, you know he could have brought me."

"And miss my baby's first day of school. I don't think so, but if you want to go with him after school it's ok."

"Right. Bye." Letty opened the door pulling her backpack on and heading in the direction of the staircase.

The quad area was big and students where everywhere. Most she didn't recognize, actually it seemed that she didn't recognize anyone. She stood looking at some of the students that looked so much older then her and some looked just as lost as she felt.

She hadn't attended orientation two weeks ago, she opted to go to the sand dooms with her brothers instead. Having missed orientation, she wasn't aware of where to go. She couldn't even find her friends and yes she had girl friends now, she'd made friends with them in middle school and they where alright.

She felt a heaviness on her shoulder and turned to look to her left as Jake stood next to her.

"Did you miss me this summer?" he grinned. She rolled her eyes. Jake had a huge crush on her, he'd made it known to her one too many times. Just like she had rejected him one too many times. He was good looking, if you liked blond curls, green eyes and a good boy. He was a year younger then her having skipped a grade in elementary school.

"Not really." she pushed his arm away. "Do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"Maybe." he teased her. She again rolled her eyes and began to walk away from him. Of course he only followed her and she huffed in annoyed. She didn't get why he didn't get the point that she wasn't interested. Did she have to spell it out for him or something?

Again his arm landed on her shoulder, "You know, I did miss you. You said you'd call me but you never did."

"I was busy." she muttered, pushing his arm away. "I think we're going the wrong way."

"Why?"

"Well because most of the student body is going in the opposite direction." she pointed out.

"Ummm…I hadn't noticed. Why with a beautiful girl like you by my side, all I can do is stare at you." He grinned. She frowned, she wasn't one to believe everything a guy told her and his sappy remarks where utterly stupid in her opinion. Couldn't he come up with something better? She guessed not.

In the distance she saw two very familiar faces, as they walked towards them. She wondered if the guys would act like she didn't exist or if they would be okay with the fact that she was a freshman and they where juniors. But she didn't have time to process her thoughts since Jake now stood in front of her both hands on her shoulders.

"What?" she asked annoyed and again pushed his arms away from her.

"I was asking you a question." he said slowly.

Dom and Vince walked the halls of Los Angeles High School with a grin on both their faces. They where now upperclassmen and popular upperclassmen at that. The last year and a half they spend it climbing up the social ladder. It wasn't an easy task but they managed and now they stood at the top. It was a great feeling specially since they would now get to do all the teasing instead of being teased.

Dom checked out the girls that passed them on their way to the other side of the campus. The freshmen looked like 12 year olds in his opinion and the sophomores had done some growing up during the summer it seemed.

"Hey Dom." a group of girls greeted him. He grinned foolishly at them and waved as they kept on walking away, he couldn't help but turn and check them out.

"Yo bro, is that little Letty over there." Dom's attention diverted to the young Puerto Rican standing with a guy who had his hands on her shoulders.

"Um it seems Letty has a boyfriend and didn't mention it to us." Dom grinned, he's eyes soon made eye contact with hers. The expression on her face told him that she was anything but happy that this guy was all over her.

"Hey Let." Dom greeted, his eyes diverting to the young male now standing next to her.

"Hey guys."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend?" Vince asked in a cheerful tone.

"What for?" Letty eyed him.

"Awww, come on Let aren't we friends?" V asked in a sing song voice.

"I'm Jake" he interrupted, extending out his hand for Vince to shake it. This only made Vince laugh hard and Dom chuckle a bit, Letty however rolled her eyes and exasperated.

"Great." She muttered, "Jake why don't you go look for Alison. I bet she'd be happy to see you." Alison one of Letty's friends had a crush on Jake and she wished that Jake could feel the same way about her.

"Ummm okay." Jake walked off after saying bye to the guys.

"Is he for real?" Vince laughed again.

"Yeah you idiot." Letty rolled her eyes at him. Then turned to look at Dom who was staring intensely at her.

"What?" she asked him, he shook his head but kept silent. "Where am I suppose to go?" She finally asked sighing at the fact that she felt lost.

"You're supposed to go to the gym for orientation. You look lost." Dom said.

"Really," sarcasm was evident in her tone, "Then show me where the gym's at."

"Come on." Dom sighed and tuned her around to walk in the opposite direction of where she'd come from. It wasn't long before a girl came up to them.

"Hey Dom." She smiled seductively at him. He remembered her from last year and she'd gotten hot over the summer.

"Hey Candy." he grinned, she had a look of utter anger.

"I'm not Candy!" with that she walked away.

"I swear she was Candy or Mandy." Dom furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nice." Letty responded while Vince laughed besides them.

"Can you give me a ride after school?" she looked up at Dom. He'd gotten his license over the summer and was sporting a new Honda Civic, if you could even call it new, it was more of a work in progress.

"Yeah sure."

"Your legs don't look broke to me." Vince spoke up looking somewhat irritated that she'd asked.

Dom frowned smacking his arm and giving him a warning look.

Letty walked into the gym after the boys left and looked around. The crowd of students was huge and it only got bigger. Getting into the gym was like a war zone, everyone pushed and shoved through the small double doors. She looked around and she could swear she had heard her name.

"Letty!"

Again she looked around, but saw no one with a familiar face.

"Yo, Letty!"

Finally in the distance a few rows ahead she saw on top of a chair Sarabi flinging her arms around wildly. Letty had to laugh, she looked like an ape gone wild.

"You guys, where have you been?" Letty asked the three girls.

"The question is where have you been?" Sabrina, other wise known as Brina asked.

"With me." Jake interrupted with a grin spread across his face. Alison's face fell at his comment and Letty for the hundredth time that morning rolled her eyes.

"Go find a seat." Sarabi instructed with her bitchy attitude. While Letty made her way into the row and sat next to her.

"Fine, but I will be back baby."

"Oh can his pick up lines be anymore cheesy?" Sarafina asked, having heard it all.

"Beats me." Letty groaned., "I just wish he would leave me alone."

"Don't worry babe, he just needs to grow up."

"Oh I'm sure that's just what he'll do." Letty muttered.

The orientation had gone by fast and the girls headed to look for their classes. At lunch time Letty walked through the crowded hallway. Now more then ever she was sure LA was overpopulated. Once she got through the throngs of students with every limb still intact she set out to look for her friends or anyone she knew.

"Hey!" Sabrina greeted in her usually bubbly attitude, making Letty jump. "A little jumpy there aren't you?"

"When someone comes up behind you like that, I would think so." Letty responded back. "Where are the rest of the girls." she sighed.

"I don't know, but I think we should head to the cafeteria. I want to know what type of food they plan to poison us with."

"Yeah ok." Both girls made their way to the entrance of the cafeteria, punched in their numbers and got food. They sat in a corner and hoped that the rest of the girls would find them.

"Ugh look at this it's all greasy." Sabrina lifted the slice of pizza and watched as the oil slid down onto the plate.

"Just eat it, you know you want to."

"If my mom saw me eating this she would freak." Sabrina's mom was what Letty like to call an anorexic nazi. She always told Sabrina that she was fat and needed to loose weight, but Letty insisted that she wasn't fat she just had curves in all the right places, something that was often desirable in a women.

"Whatever man, don't worry about your mom. She needs to get over it."

"Hey girls." Sarabi greeted and sat down. Alison and Sarafina soon joined them.

"Well I don't have a class with any of you." Sabrina pouted.

"Sarafina and I have math together." Alison announced, "Oh and Jake is in there too. He's so hot!"

"We have gym and auto shop together." Sarabi told Letty as she looked over the class schedule.

"Cool."

Dom and Vince held court outside in the quad area, they'd picked out their table for the rest of the year. It was close enough to all the areas that provided them with food, but far enough from the people they didn't want anything to do with.

"Man what's up with that." Vince stated once he took a look at Dom's class schedule it turned out that they only had auto shop together.

"The hell if I know." Dom spoke up, his eyes lingering on a petite blond standing along the walkway. "Look at that." Dom nodded towards her licking his lips, "I gotta get me some of that."

Vince checked her out also licking his lips at the sight of her, "She's hot bro, once you get you some of that pass her over."

"Will do, cause caring is sharing." Both boys laughed at their motto.

"Yo, Yo ma boys!" Edwin walked over bumping fist with Dom and Vince, "I'm inviting you to my party this weekend, it's a bring your own liquor and beer night."

"Count us in." Dom grinned.

"Cool, there'll be lots of hot girls there. Plus my cuz from the Valley is coming down, so ya know it's gonna be a great party." Edwin grinned.

"We'll be there." Dom looked at Vince who nodded in agreement.

The bell rang a sign that lunch was over, Dom and Vince walked in opposite directions to their classes. Dom had calculus, math was one of his strongest subjects. It had to be if he was going to work with cars, setting up cars required that one know how to calculate the right formula to make them run fast.

He walked into class and took a look around, he spotted Letty sitting at the back of the class. He walked over and sat behind her. She didn't even notice him, she was too busy scribbling in her notebook.

"Hey." he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver at the warmth of his breath. He grinned at her reaction. She turned to look at him and rolled her eyes faking annoyance but smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in all seriousness.

"I have this class." he pointed out.

"Are you really that smart?" she teased with a smile.

He faked hurt, "Aw come on Let, you don't actually think I'm dumb or something do you?"

"Nah, well not for some things anyway. Cause when it comes to the skanks I think you lost a few brain cells." she smirked.

"They're hot what do you want me to do about it?" he asked with all the innocence he could muster.

"Yeah you'll say that until you get some STD or something."

"That wont happen. Anyways, how's the first day of high school going for ya?"

"Ok I guess. You know, trying to get through it and all that lovely stuff."

They figured out that they had auto shop together and after school they walked out to the parking lot. Letty felt exhausted by the end of it all. High school wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but she was just beginning. She had a lot to learn and she also had yet to experience the drama that went along with high school. Now she was just glad to be going home.

And when she did get home her mom was on her case.

"So how was it?" Marisol followed Letty into the kitchen. Letty grabbed a soda, opened it and let the bubbling fizz slide down her throat.

"It was fine mom. You know same ol same ol thing. Books, teachers, security checkpoints." Letty shrugged.

"I'm glad you …." her mom stopped mid sentence and ran to the sink. She began to vomit and Letty scrunched up her nose in discussed.

"Eww mom!" she turned away discussed by the dry heaving coming from her mother. She turned to look at her once the heaving had stopped, "What's up with you?"

"I don't know, I think I have the stomach flu." Marisol grabbed a napkin, wiping her mouth and then turned the water on, letting the contents of her stomach flow down the drain.

"Great." Letty muttered, she just hoped she wouldn't catch whatever her mom had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was Friday afternoon, the weather had taken a dramatic turn, it went from heat wave to gloomy, windy, and sprinkling. It became a ritual to hang out at the park every Friday afternoon since they all became a group of 5, it was their way to unwind. They'd needed it after their first week of school.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Alison asked as she swung herself on the swings. No one really said anything, it was mainly because they didn't know what to do. The mall was not an option because neither Letty or Sarabi would go along with them, while Sarafina made the exception and Alison and Sabrina loved the mall.

"What about the beach?" Sabrina asked, "I want to tryout that cute bikini and top that I bought on sale last week."

"Yeah with this weather? And it was only on sale because it was the end of summer." Sarafina pointed out making Sabrina stick out her tongue at her.

"Actually….," Alison spoke up, "I heard through the grapevine that there's a party tomorrow and it's supposed to be the shit. Anyone who's anyone shows up to this party. "

"Where did you hear this?" Sarabi frowned.

"Like I said through the grapevine."

"Whose party is this?" Sarafina asked considering it.

"Well a junior named Edwin is throwing it, his parents are supposed to be out of town."

"Wait Edwin?" Letty asked bringing her swing to a stop.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Not really, but I know someone who's friends with him." the girls all frowned.

"Then you have the hook up?" Sarabi asked, then looked at Alison, "Cause if you remember correctly we are freshmen and I'm sure we're not invited, hell I'm sure our parents wouldn't let us go."

"She has a point." Sabrina pointed at Sarabi.

"I don't have the hookup, and anyways my mom and dad would lock me in a closet before letting me go to a party. A party where there'll be juniors and seniors. And I'm sure our parents we'll ask if there'll be parents there and they'll want to get out of the car and meet them, in a party where most likely there'll be alcohol." Letty said, she was sure that Dom and Vince wouldn't be too happy if she asked them to take her and her freshmen friends to the party with them.

"Who said that our parents have to know?" Sarabi grinned mischievously, she was a risk taker never considering other people, or the consequences that her words or actions might have. Letty admired that and was somewhat following in her path.

"We'll get in trouble." Alison thought better of it, she was the good girl in the group, almost shy but had something that made you want to befriend her.

"What's the plan?" Letty asked, she wasn't one to get in trouble much. Her middle school years had gone fight free, except for the several detentions for talking back to the teacher. Her father was overprotective and strict, mainly because she was the only girl. Although her father had raised her like a son, much to her mothers disappointment Letty was a grease monkey and a tomboy.-her brothers didn't help.

"We should all say that we're spending the night at each others house. At your house." Sarabi pointed at Letty.

"Uh-uh…no, my dad would be checking up on us every five seconds."

"He'll be calling someone else's house every five seconds if you tell him that you're spending the night some place else."

"Yeah but it be better for him to call, then to walk into the room every five seconds."

"She's right." Sarafina agreed with Alison and Sabrina nodded.

"Fine, then we'll tell our parents that we're spending the night at Sarafina's house. We show up, wait for your parents to go to sleep and then we'll sneak out." Sarabi spoke as if she'd done it hundredths of times.

"Ok" they all agreed.

Letty walked through the door of her house, the air smelled like a mixture of fresh roses and a smell she couldn't quite put her finger on. She dumped her backpack on the floor near the staircase and walked into the living room.

"Mom is making lengua rellena (stuffed beef tongue) and arroz (rice)." Esteban said from his seat on the arm chair. Letty scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I thought mom was still sick." she told her brother, taking a seat on the couch.

"I guess not no more. Dad took her to the doctors." he flipped the channels on the TV. Esteban 19 was in college and Fabian 22 had joined the army right after high school.

"What was wrong with her?"

"I don't know. They wont tell me." he shrugged it off.

A rush of fear come over her and many thoughts rushed through her mind. She got up and walked into the kitchen, where the smell only made her gag.

"Hey mom."

"Hi mija." she looked happy, a little to happy for someone who was sick and wouldn't tell her own children what was wrong with her. That only made Letty feel a bit of hostility.

"Esteban told me you went to the doctor."

"Puse si, tu papa me llevo. (Yeah, your dad took me.)" she frown then smirked. She looked like she was hiding the greatest secret from the world, and it irked Letty, she hated surprises especially bad ones.

"So what was wrong?" Letty cocked her eyebrow at her.

"Nothing mija, nothing." She smiled again, Letty didn't think she'd ever seen her so happy before.

"Right." Letty dragged out. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Don't look so disgusted Leticia. It'll be ready in an hour." she set the spoon down and began humming.

"I'll be at Dom's."

"Ok."

Letty walked the few houses down and opened the door without knocking. The house was quiet, but then she saw Anthony peek his head through the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ah Letty, how are you?"

"Hey Mr. T. I'm good what about you?" She walked into the living room.

"I'm good. Dominic's upstairs."

"K, thanks." she walked up the flight of stairs and turned the knob to his bedroom door. The blue color of the door had long faded, it looked gray and dirty now. Dom looked up from his place on the floor in front of his closet. He was surrounded by piles of stuff.

Letty cocked her eyebrow at him questionably and shut the door behind her. "What happened here?"

"I'm looking for something." He went back to digging through piles of stuff. Letty sat on his bed grabbing a pair of his boxer from the bed and flinging them to the floor. She laid down and watched the fan twirl around.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, she shrugged. After a moment of silence he looked up to see if she was still there. "I cant see you if you're trying to make me read your expression."

"I'm fine. My mom's sick and she went to the doctor but she wont say what's wrong with her." she blurted out. "The weird thing is that she was all happy and shit."

"I'm sure it's nothing bad if she's happy." Dom said as he got up and walked to the bed. Letty felt the bed move as Dom sat down.

"I guess, but I'm still worried." she shut her eyes and rubbed at them with her palms. "What are you looking for?"

"This." He said letting a silver chain with a cross on it hang from his hand over her. She squinted a little then sat up and took it from him.

"Wasn't this Isabella's?" she asked carefully, barely inaudible. However, Dominic caught her words.

"Yeah, she gave it to me for my 12th birthday. The last birthday she was around for." His voice faded, as his thoughts took him back to that day.

Letty looked at him for a few moments, the fact that his mom was gone was ever so present in his mind. "So what made you want it now?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." he took it from her and stared at it, then put it over his neck.

The phone rang, Dom grabbed it since no one else seemed to.

"Hello."

"Hey Dom. It's Marisol."

"Oh, hi Marisol, how are you? I heard you were sick."

"I was, but I'm feeling a lot better now. How are you mijo? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I'm good, I've been busy with school and stuff."

"Oh well you're welcomed over whenever you want. Can you tell Leticia that dinner's ready?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll tell her."

"Thanks mijo. I'll see you later."

"Yeah no problem. Bye."

"That was you mom. She says dinner is ready."

Letty scrunched up her nose remembering what was for dinner that night. "Great." she murmured.

They sat around at the dinner table, both Letty and Esteban looking at their plate like it had grown legs.

"You're going to at least eat half of it." Marisol warned her kids. "Les jalo las orejas si no se lo comen. (I'll pull your ears if you don't eat it.)"

After a few minutes of silence and poking at her food with the fork Letty finally decided to ask her parent for permission to go out that weekend.

"So I was wondering if I could spend the night at Sarafina's house."

"Who'll be there?" Her dad asked.

"You know Alison, Sabrina and Sarabi." she said nonchalant.

"Are her parents going to be there?" her father asked again.

"Duh." she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! don't roll your eyes at me."

"Ok, can I go?"

"We'll see…"

"But dad come on. I'm 14 can you let up a bit." she whined.

"I don't know Leticia, I'll let you know tomorrow."

"But…"

"We're not discussing this further. Why don't you give them the news Marisol."

"Ok. As you both know we went to the doctor today. " She looked at both her children with the biggest smile ever. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

Both Letty and Esteban looked at their parents horrified.

"What!?" they said simultaneously.

"Oh that's just gross." Esteban said.

"Great." Letty grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy._

**Chapter 3**

It was a chilly night, the air was cool and crisp, the signs of fall began to show on the trees. The neighborhood was typically quiet except for the few dogs that barked along the sidewalks and fences. From her window she studied the roof of her house, it was slanted sideways just a little. Her stomach did flip flops at the thought of climbing out of the window. She'd never done it before and yes there was a little fear-fear of falling down and braking a bone or the fear of horrible pain. However, that wouldn't keep her from trying to sneak out. Her father had decided that she couldn't spend the night at Sarafina's house, so Sarabi insisted that she sneak out of her house.

Downstairs her parents watched the latest _Telenovela_, her brother Esteban had gone out for the night. She knew her parents bedtime routine well enough to know that they wouldn't be looking for her anytime soon. They would finish watching the soap opera and head to their room to profess their love for each other. Thinking about it only made her cringe.

She steadily put one foot out the window and then carefully she put the other one out. She sat on the windowsill and looked around making sure the neighbors didn't think she was a robber and call the police or maybe call her parents. Her fingers held on tightly to the windowsill as she began to walk to the edge, she let go and slid a little causing her heart to jolt in fear. She grabbed hold of the rooftop, tuning her body on its stomach she let one leg dangle from the side of the roof looking for the porch banister. Once her foot found it she stepped on it cautiously hoping that it wouldn't give way. She climbed down grabbing on to the porch pole and then jumped to the side of the house, making Ruffles the dog next door bark. She ran for the shadows and watched as her mom looked out the window, once she was gone. Letty made a run for it.

She ran until she could no longer see her house, then she slowed to a steady pace to catch her breath. Sarabi would meet her at the corner and then they would both head to the park where the others would wait for them.

"Finally." Came a voice from the shadows beneath the trees, making Letty jump. "Woah jumpy much?" she laughed.

Letty rolled her eyes, "What do you expect you're hiding and then you jump out of no where."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Let." She chuckled.

They walked at a steady pace down the road towards the small plaza. At night everything looked different. Letty hardly ever went out at night unless it was with her parents. She had to admit to herself she was a little afraid, it was mainly fear of the unknown. The men that passed them as they walked made her uncomfortable, the way their eyes boar into her body, made her both angry and afraid. Sarabi however look like she'd done this hundredths of times, like the cat calls didn't faze her.

"So why'd your dad say no, anyways?" Sarabi finally spoke up, turning to look at Letty.

"Because he's mean that way or because he thinks he has to protect me from everything, even lint." Letty rolled her eyes, they waited for the light to turn green so they could cross the street.

"I'm glad my parents are idiots, they don't care what I do or don't do. Hell I bet they don't even know that I'm not home." Sarabi scoffed. Letty wondered if she actually didn't care or if she was just making it up.

"Yeah well at least you can have fun. If it was up to my dad he'd send me to a convent to become a nun." the girls both laughed at the thought.

They arrived at the park, finding the three girls seating on a table laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sarabi asked as the girls watched them walk over.

"You had to be here." Alison giggled some more.

"What are you doing?" Letty asked Sarafina who held a cigarette in between her fingers. She raised them to her mouth taking a long drag, then started coughing making them all laugh at her.

"Sarafina thinks she looks cool smoking." Brina explained.

"Want one? You should try it."

"Umm, ok." Letty took a cigarette from Sarafina's pack, she put it to her mouth while Sarafina lit it up. Letty took small drags and coughed as the smoke made its way to her protesting lungs.

"You two are stupid." Sarabi told them.

"Oh shut up, like you haven't tried them."

"Actually no, I have not." she said proudly.

"Can we just go, the party is at least an hour by foot." Alison said impatiently, she was eager to get there.

"We're not walking there, we're taking a cab."

"With what money?" Letty asked, putting the cigarette out with her foot. The horrible taste it left her dry mouth made her want to gag.

"I have money, I stole it from my moms purse." They all looked at Sarabi like she was crazy, but they followed her out to the busy streets. They got a cab and headed in the direction of the party.

The house was thumping with music, it made their stomachs jump along with the beat. Teenagers scattered the front lawn and cars overtook the parking spaces.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Brina asked pulling Alison toward the house with her.

Inside. The house was jam-packed, even the stairs had people on them-most of them making out. Several people looked at them weirdly, knowing that they shouldn't be there and others didn't even notice them. They walked around, more like pushed themselves through the living room where a body of 20 jumped in sync to the music. They made it to the kitchen where two of the popular girls made a disgusted face at them and walked away.

Sarabi opened a cooler, while Letty opened the fridge. The fridge alone was packed with beer and alcohol. She took out several cans of beer and a large bottle of vodka. She had never drunk before, but there didn't seem to be anything other then beer. She opened the can and gulped it down, while the girls watched her.

"What?" she asked once she saw them look at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Have you ever had beer?"

"No, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

Sarabi laughed and opened the bottle of vodka, "I don't think anyone will miss this if we have a taste."

She poured them all shot glasses and each took one. As they swallowed the vodka it left a burning sensation in their throats and made them all cough.

"That was nice." Brina said sarcastically.

On the other side of the house, Dominic and Vince flirted non stop with any girl that came their way. Both had a beer in one hand and a girl in the other

"Mmmm…you're so hot." the blond sitting in Dom's lap moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah, so are you." he growled. His hands on her thighs, he kissed her some more.

In the chair next to him Vince was doing the same.

"Lets go to the bathroom Shaundra." the girl on Vince's lap spoke up, getting up and waiting for the other girl.

"Ok." she got up from Dom's lap, he pouted at her.

"Don't take too long." Vince called out, while the girls walked away.

"Brotha I think we hit the jackpot." Vince grinned. Dom laughed nodding while drinking the rest of his beer.

"When she comes back, I'mma see if there's a bedroom open upstairs. I hear she gives good head." he grinned foolishly.

"Yo Dom," Edwin walked over with a girl hanging off of him. "Yo girl is in the dinning room dancing on top of the dinning table and when I left she was flashing everyone."

Dom frowned, "She said she was going to the bathroom. She aint my girl Edwin just some random skank."

Edwin looked confused, "Are you sure? She's sorta short and has long dark hair. I seen her hanging around with you before."

They saw Hector rush over to them, "Yo Dominic, Letty's on top of the table man…"

He didn't give Hector time to explain everything as he nearly flew off the chair and made his way into the dinning room with the guys hot on his trail. His eyes went wide when he saw a very drunk Letty dancing on the table with another girl, her shirt was up exposing her bra to them. A different girl was trying to get the two of them down from the table on the other side.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Vince asked from somewhere behind him.

Dom walked over to where Letty stood laughing. "Show's over, come on." he told her, but she swatted his arms away laughing some more.

"You her friend?" Dom asked the redhead girl that was trying to get her down.

"Yeah, I'm Sarabi." She frowned. "Who are you?" She heard of him, but didn't know him personally and wasn't aware that Letty did know him.

"What kinda friend lets her flash everyone?" Dom asked annoyed and angry, as he made a grab for Letty's waist and brought her down from the table. He set her down on her feet and looked at her.

"Hey, she's the one who wanted to drink so don't start." Sarabi didn't like the tone Dom took with her.

"I'll take her home." Dom informed her.

"No! Her parents don't know she's here. She snuck out of her house. Who are you to her anyways?"

Dom sighed, "I'm a friend of hers."

He pushed Letty out the back door and sat her down on a chair while she scolded at him.

"Why you have to be soooo boring?" she slurred out, the cool air made her prickly hot skin feel good.

"I cannot believe you. Sneaking out and getting drunk, aren't your parents going to be proud." He was mad, he wasn't sure why he was mad, was it because she just flashed half the male student body or because she was drunk or both.

"I want to go back." she stood up to go back in, finding that being outside was just no fun. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to seat on the bench.

She was feeling dizzy all of a sudden, her vision was blurry and everything felt in slow motion.

"Woah, the world's moving." she said.

"Lets go home." Dom told her, he decided it was best if he just took her somewhere safe.

They arrived at his house, it was nearly 2 am, the lights where off in the house. He couldn't sneak her back into her room and he couldn't call her parents to tell them that she'd be spending the night. So he took Letty out of the car and carried her up the stairs, she woke up just as he was about to open the door to the kitchen.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily, looking around she took notice of the familiar house.

"Lets play a game," he had her attention. "You have to be very quiet until I say you can talk okay."

She nodded in agreement, he just hoped that his dad wouldn't wake up. He carried her up to his room and put her down on his bed. She felt like she was falling until she felt the cool sheets against her body. She felt hot, her vision was still a little blurry, but she also felt like laughing.

"Okay you can talk."

"Good." she sighed in relief. She watched him intently as he walked around his room picking up clothes that littered his bedroom floor. Then she felt a strange taste in her mouth, her eyes went wide as she realized what it was. She ran to the bathroom.

Dom cringed at the sound of her vomiting. He walked in to find her huddled over the toilet spilling her guts out. He took her hair in his hands and held it while she finished.

"Mmmm." she groaned once the alcohol that she hadn't already digested stopped coming back up. She wasn't sure if she like this after all.

"How lovely." She heard Dom say. He took a small towelette with water and cleaned her mouth up. Then he took her back to his bed. "You want something else to sleep in?"

She shrugged not really paying attention to him. Still he handed her boxers and a shirt and walked away. When he came back she had changed and was laying on his bed. He put the Advil and a glass of water on the night stand knowing that she would need it in the morning.

He got into bed with her, they'd slept in the same bed countless times before, this was no different. She leaned against him and giggled a little.

"What?" he asked her, wondering what could be so funny in the darkened room.

"I like you." she sing sung, getting closer to him, "I like you a lot." she grinned looking at him.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol speaking or if she was indeed aware of what was coming out of her mouth.

"Let, go to sleep." he told her.

"Why?" she asked getting closer to him. Her hands where on his chest holding herself as she leaned closer to his lips.

"Letty." he tried moving away, but she only got closer to him.

Her lips touched his. Instead of moving away like he probably should have, he couldn't help but kiss her back. Her lips where soft, and addicting he found. The kiss deepened, while he pushed her down one the bed under him. He heard her laugh as his lips moved from her lips down to her chin and her neck.

"You taste good." he growled, making her husky laughter come out. He love the way she laughed he decided.

"Do you like me, like I like you?" she asked quietly. It caught him off guard. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Yeah I think I do." he told her. She smiled, satisfied with his answer, she let her eyes close.

He watched her sleep for awhile before he fell asleep.

Letty cringed as she opened her eyes, the bright sun that invaded the room made her eyes shut right way. She opened them again, slower this time. She was a little disoriented as she took a look around. She nearly leaped off the bed when she felt the warmth of a body next to her. She then realized that it was Dominic and she was in his room.

She rubbed at her temples, her head was throbbing. It felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to her skull and tried to pry it open. Her stomach felt like it had gone on a cruise vacation and gotten sea sick, while her esophagus and throat burned. Her mouth had a bad taste to it, she just wasn't sure what it tasted like.

"Hey." she turned to see Dom wide awake and staring at her with a smirk. "How's your first hangover going?"

"It feels like I got hit by a car and dragged for miles." she frowned at the hoarseness in her voice, she couldn't recognize her own voice.

"There's Advil and water next to you, for that headache that I'm sure you're enjoying right now."

"Thanks." she took the two pills and the water swallowing, she hoped that the Advil would take effect right away. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you." he sat up next to her. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Not really. All I remember is arriving at the party and drinking some beer, everything up till now is a blur."

For some reason he looked disappointed, she wasn't aware why.

"Well you flashed several people."

She gasped, "No! I didn't."

"Yeah you did, you were dancing on a table and flashing some people. Don't worry I'm sure they wont remember by Monday." He left out the fact that they'd kiss and that she'd told him that she liked him. Although it left him feeling disappointed and he couldn't make out the other feeling.

"Oh shit. I'm supposed to be home. If my parents find out I'll be death." She rushed to get her clothes, deciding to not ask how she got into his boxers and shirt. She ran for the bathroom and changed as quickly as she could. "Thanks, I'll see you later." she told him as she opened the door and headed downstairs.

She found climbing up to the roof easier than climbing down. When she stepped in she could hear her father on the other side of her door.

"Leticia open this door right now." he ordered turning at the locked doorknob.

"Hold on, I just woke up." Letty took off her clothes and put her pajamas on. She got a quick glance at herself in the mirror and cringed at how pale she looked.

"Leticia why is this door lock? Open up." her father sounded mad. She went over and opened it, her father stood there looking at her, then rushed inside to see what she was hiding.

"Why was your door locked?" he turned to look at her.

"I guess I forgot to unlock it yesterday. You know I have to lock it to change, what if you come in and I'm nude or something." that made her dad blush.

"Breakfast is ready, come down to eat." He walked out. She shut her door and took another look at herself in the mirror.

Her father hadn't noticed how pale she looked or how raw and repulsive her mouth smelled. It was typical, fathers hardly noticed the difference even if it smacked them in the face. She knew though that her mother would take great notice of her pale skin. Mothers always know when something is up, and hers was no different. Applying makeup to add color would just make her mom more suspicious, because Letty didn't wear make up.

She wasn't even hungry, the turning in her stomach made her queasy. Still she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Esteban and her dad sat at the table with plates in front of them. Marisol turned to look at Letty as she walked in and did a double take.

"Mija, what's wrong?" she put the spoon down and rush to her. She put her hand to Letty's forehead checking for signs of a fever.

"I'm fine mom." Letty groaned.

"Mija, you look pale. Are you sick? Maybe I should make you a doctors appointment." Marisol picked up the phone and began to dial the doctors number.

"No mom. I'm fine, just a little headache." Yeah right a major headache, she thought.

"Leave her alone Marisol, you heard her she's fine." Eduardo spoke up. Esteban studied her and it irked her, it was almost as if he knew that she had a hangover. But he stayed quiet and went back to eating his scrambled eggs.

After breakfast, Letty's parents went to the living room leaving Esteban and her to pick up the kitchen.

"Hangovers are a bitch aren't they." he whispered in her ear, making her freeze in position. She watched him walk out of the kitchen. She just hope that he wouldn't tell her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter I know it took me awhile but life got in the way for awhile there. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading. **

**Chapter 4**

Monday after school Dominic sat in detention for talking back to the teacher earlier that day. The room was silent, most of the students where doing their homework. He didn't recognize anyone, but a girl sat in the corner across from him and she was hot according to his standards. He grin at her and she would grin back, often mouthing words although he didn't understand what she was mouthing.

"Ok you can go now." the teacher up front told the students.

Dom stood up, taking his time to gather his books, he was waiting for the rest of the students to leave.

"Hi." the girl stood in front of him. She had long dark black hair, her eyes where brown and she was thin. Dom couldn't help but be turned on by her.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked, as they both walked to the door.

"I'm Victoria, but they call me Vicky." she smiled, Dom noticed her nearly perfect white straight teeth.

"I'm Dominic."

"Yes I know." her tone was seductive, almost inviting.

"Yo Dominic!" he turned to find Vince walking towards them. Victoria took out a piece of paper and handed it to Dom. He looked at it and saw her number on it, when he looked up she was gone.

"Whose that bro?" Vince questioned with a grin.

"Victoria. So what's going on?" Dom looked back at Vince, they began to walk to the front of the school.

"That her number?" Vince tried to peak at the paper, Dom nodded yes. "So what happen with Letty and the whole kiss thing?"

Dom had told Vince about the kiss he and Letty had shared on Saturday night.

"Nothing, she doesn't remember and I'm sure it meant nothing. She was drunk and I had a few drinks myself. What she don't know wont hurt her." Dom explained, having given up on that. "Plus she's only 14 man, I don't think she's ready to date me."

"Maybe you're the one not ready to date her." Vince put in. Dom thought about it, he could be right. He wasn't the type to have a long-term relationship with someone and Letty was not just anyone. He didn't want to be the one to hurt her because he's too immature to be with one girl for awhile.

"Yeah." he sighed.

The house was silent as he walked through the backdoor. He figured his dad was at the shop getting ready for the race that weekend. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked into the living room to find his dad looking through paperwork.

"Hey dad."

Anthony looked up for a brief moment to acknowledge his son, then went back to reading the paperwork in his hands. "Hi Dom."

"What's wrong?" Dom asked noticing the concerned look on his fathers face.

"We don't have a sponsor for this weekends race."

His father was a stockcar driver, trying to work his way up into NASCAR. He was working for a single car operation team, in other words the owner didn't have much money and depended on sponsorship to provide him with the money to get the right racing equipment every week. Only Anthony was a great racer, had several wins this year alone and was a 4 time champion in the sport, not quite a legend he was making a name for himself week in and week out.

"So your car will be blank this week? What happened to Windex, why they leave?"

"I'm not sure, Mark thinks we can have Lenox Tools come on board by the end of the week. I sure hope so, for Robby's sake." he sighed and got up, "I better get dinner started."

Dom got up and head to his room. In his pocket he found the piece of paper Victoria had given him. He smiled as he read the numbers, then place it on the nightstand. He looked around his room bored out of his mind, he decide he'd start on his homework, just as he was about to open his backpack the house phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Yo ese, we're having a little get together out here by the railroad tracks why don't you come over." Hector spoke.

Dom looked at the time, it was a little after 5 pm. "Yeah sure I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

He hung up the phone and headed downstairs.

"Hey pops, I'm going to meet with some friends." he called out as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't be too late." Anthony told his son.

"I wont."

He parked his car to the side and walked the short distance to the crowd of people. To his surprise he saw Victoria standing near a guy he'd never seen before.

"Hey man." Dom said to Hector and looked over at Victoria who smile at him. Her lips full just like he likes them and he was pleasantly surprised to find her top revealing her cleavage a little more then needed be.

"Dom this is Johnny Tran and his sister Victoria Tran. They're new around here." Hector informed him.

"You race?" Dom asked the guy by the name of Johnny.

"Yeah." he pointed to his car. It was well worked. "That's my car."

"You any good?" Dom asked walking over to the car and encircling it.

Johnny chuckled, "Yeah, I can beat anyone." he was very self-confident with himself.

"What's under the hood?" Dom asked taking a look at the body kit on the 1994 Acura Integra LS. The car had parts that Dom had not seen in any auto store, much less on any other car that belong to any one his age or anyone else for that matter.

Street racing wasn't huge, it was unpopular and the crowd of people that did show up were a small number of people usually from school. Most of the cars had stock parts, due to the amount of money and little knowledge of racing. Although it was obvious that the sport was starting to take off and many in the older crowd where starting to figure out how to make the car run faster and smoother.

"Really." Dom looked over at Hector. "Is Ralph here?"

"Nah man, he couldn't make it."

"Who's Ralph?" Johnny asked.

"He's the top dog man, the one to beat ese. The one they call the king of the streets." Hector said proudly, it was his cousin he was talking about.

"So who's racing?" Dom asked.

"Marvin and Chato." Hector replied.

"Where's Edwin and Vince?" Dom frowned only now noticing that neither one was around.

"I don't know I called them both but no answer at V's and Edwin wasn't home." Hector explained putting his arm around his girlfriend, who just happened to be Letty's cousin Gracia or Grace in English.

"Lets go to The Raven." Matt spoke up a friend of Dom's and part of Hectors crew.

"What's The Raven?" Victoria asked looking at Dom, but Hector answered.

"It's a restaurant type of place, you know a hang out spot."

"Lets go then." Dom said, he looked at Johnny, "You should come."

"Yeah I'll follow you." Johnny said leading his sister to his car.

They arrived at The Raven and sat down at a booth in the far corner.

"So how'd you get that car?" Dom asked Johnny.

"My father gave it to me for my birthday, but the parts I put in."

"Figures." Hector said getting a glare from Johnny. It was obvious to them that Johnny came from a rich family. Probably the type that has their parent buy them everything and an auto shop install all the parts.

"Where you get the parts from?" Dom asked.

"Japan. I had them imported here and installed them myself."

"Isnt that expensive?"

"I have connections."

Connections, maybe just maybe I could make some sort of deal to work with this Johnny guy, Dom thought.


	5. Family History,Culture Shock,New Attitud

**Chapter 5: Family History, Culture Shock & New found Attitude. **

She could here her heart pounding-- thump, thump, thump, thump. Her legs were tired of carrying her, while her lungs burned with every harsh breath she took. She was forcing her body to go beyond its limits, while running for her life.

"Leticia." Her name sounded awkward and distant.

"Leticia." but it only grew closer, as they caught up to her. Although her body was ready to quit, she refused to quit, she wasn't a quitter and she wasn't about to start now.

"Leticia." she turned to get a good look at how close they were, but she tripped and fell. Only to find them shaking her.

Reality started to mix in with her dream, as she was awaken. Her eyes met the worried expression of her mothers face.

"What time is it?" she squinted her eyes trying to get a better view of the clock on the night stand.

"7:00."

"7:00!? On a Sunday?" Letty asked in disbelief.

"We're going to you're abuelitas," Marisol walked to the window opening up the blinds and letting the sun creep into the room. "Get dressed, we leave in an hour."

"Great." Letty muttered.

Family, she had lots of it. Like in most families she didn't get alone with everyone. It was her preference to stay home, but when it came down to visiting that abuela she had no choice.

The family was big, it was her mom's side, with four sisters and four brothers. Most, if not all of her cousins spoke Spanish perfectly, Letty however didn't. Her Spanish was broken and often the wrong words came out of her mouth, but she did understand it.

Her abuela lived in Lancaster, with her aunt Sofia and uncle Rick. It had been decided that her abuela would live there, since aunt Sofia had children that were still young. While Letty at the time had been twelve, she no longer needed a babysitter. Abuela had moved because abuelo had passed away. She could no longer live on her own, his death had hit her hard.

Letty had never really gotten to know abuelo. He was a quiet man, who had brown skin, white hair and wrinkles on his face. A campesino, who migrated from Puerto Rico to the U.S to seek the illusive American Dream. He and abuela were married in Puerto Rico. When they found out abuela was pregnant they moved to San Diego, CA until aunt Marcela was born. They then moved to South Central Los Angeles. Were Letty's mother lived in the barrio and worked in the corner store near her house to help ends meet at home. Were she met Eduardo in high school and fell in love.

She'd been told the story many times by her mom, Letty knew it by heart.

Letty didn't want to visit with her family, she was no longer allowed at the children's table. Not that she wanted to be allowed at the kids table, but her aunts had decided that she now belonged in the concina slaving over the stove--making tamales, flamboyan, and banana. All while telling stories about childhood, family, and hardships.

Letty wasn't like the women on her moms side of the family. She was strong, a fighter, determined, passionate, with strong opinions and so much more. She was like her abuela on her dads side of the family.

Her fathers side of the family was different. It was smaller, he had one brother and a sister who died of polio when she was just a baby. Letty was closest to her abuelo, but she'd had a good relationship with her abuela before she died when Letty was only nine.

Abuela's house smelt of food and cigars. It was filled with relatives talking over each other and loud enough to be heard across the street it seemed. Children laughed, cried and ran around the living room into the study and back into the living room. It was a chaos of family.

Esteban and her father were quickly recruited to the living room to watch soccer, while her mom pulled her into the kitchen.

The cocina was filled with mujeres, who hugged and kissed in greeting, hard at work preparing food for the hombres. Of course they all squealed at Marisol's announcement of pregnancy.

"Cuantos aÑos tienes?" Sandra her eighteen year old cousin asked. She wasn't Letty's favorite person, Sandra could be conceded and selfish.

"Fouteen."

"Por que no lo dices en espaÑol?"

Letty shrugged, taking a seat on a stool she noticed all the trays on the counter full of food. Several of her cousins were rolling masa for tortillas.

"You guys are preparing for the quinceaÑera?"

"No." Marisol said simply.

"Why not?"

"Letty doesn't want one."

"No? Como que no. Si." her abuela spoke up. "Es una celebracion para indicar que ya no es niÑa. Es una precentacion a la sociedad ques ella ya es mujer."

"No quiere. She doesn't like wearing dresses or make up."

"We thought it was just a phase." Sandra looked at Letty. "Or at least we hoped. A little make up would make you look beautiful Letty."

Letty death glared her, "The make up doesn't make you look beautiful, it makes you look like a clown."

"Leticia." Marisol whispered a little embarrassed with her behavior.

"Bueno Marisol yo digo que le hagas quinceaÑera. Los colores pueden ser….."

And then it started, the preperation for a quinceaÑera that Letty didn't want. They werent even listening to her. Quinces where made for girly girls, who wanted to wear puffy dresses, tons of make up, their hair up in an exaggerated hair style and be a princesses for a day.

"Leticia you can use a beautiful white dress." Aunt Sofia spoke up from the stove, stirring the bananas in the oil. There was a bit of perspiration on her forehead from the hot stove.

"I thought white was for weddings." Letty rolled her eyes.

"It can be for quinces too. You'll look beautiful with you court and everything. Dancing the vals to a nice waltz."

Letty frowned, "I don't want a quince." she tried to keep her voice at a calm steady level. Although, she was becoming overwhelmed with not being heard. "We live in the U.S, not Puerto Rico. Plus it's an old tradition." she pointed out.

"It's part of our culture Leticia. Something you should be proud of. Tia you should send her to Puerto Rico next summer so she can learn a few things." Sandra eyed Letty, daring her to a challenge.

"Maybe you should go, it seems that they let you off the leash and you want to be bitch about it."

"Leticia." Her mom looked at her in disbelief.

"What did you call me?"

"You deaf or something? For someone who likes to boast about themselves so much, you're somewhat intellectually challenged. Now go fetch a bone and shut up."

The slap was followed simultaneously by a tingling sensation. Marisol had slapped her, while her abuela, aunts and cousins watched on.

She smirked finding the humor in all of this she chuckled. However her mom didn't think it was so funny.

"Get out!" Marisol pointed at the kitchen door.

"Fine." Letty left happy to have gotten out of there.

She had to admit it felt good to not let someone step all over her. She didn't know where it came from, but she liked it.

Monday at school was the same routine. She'd gotten a ride with Dom since her mom was still fuming over the argument with Sandra the day before. Sunday evening Letty had bee able to listen in on a conversation her father and mother had had.

"_I don't know what's wrong with her. Her attitude has changed a lot and now this." _

"_Don't worry mija, Leticia is becoming a teenager. Remember when Fabian and Esteban had entered that age?"_

"_But they weren't like Leticia, talking back to her elders and showing no respect. She gets it from your side of the family."_

_Eduardo chuckled and kissed Marisol, " Don't worry she'll grow out of it, it's just a phase and part of being a teenager."_

Whatever, Letty thought as she focused on Sarabi who was walking towards her.

"Hey."

"Hey, what happened?" Sarabi asked noting Lettys mood. "Did you get caught?"

"No, it's not that."

"Oh?"

"My mom is mad cause I got in a fight with my cousin. Oh and she just so happens to be pregnant."

Sarabi laughed, "No way."

"They go at it like rabbits in heat." Letty scrunched up her nose.

"That's a great mental picture Let." Sarabi's sarcasm made Letty smile. "Oh by the way, you never told me you are friends with Dominic Toretto."

"Letty took a sip of her drink, letting her eyes meet Sarabis' then shaking her head and rolling her eyes, " We grew up together. His dad and mom went to high school with my mom and dad."

"Whoa! How come you never told me this. The guy is the most popular guy in school, man." Sarabi smirked.

"I thought you hated the popular people. What happened to they are all arrogant bitches?"

"That was before I found out that you know Dominic Toretto. Come on man, he can get us into all the great parties."

"No he cant and he wont. Just cause I grew up with him doesn't mean its all a bed of roses. He has this rule for his sister and likes to apply it to me when it conveniences him. Where he acts like you don't exist while out in public."

"Well that sucks. But he doesn't have to act like he knows us. He just needs to get us into the party."

Letty sighed, "Whatever man, so what you do during the weekend?"

"Umm…" Sarabi took a bite from her sandwich, then took out money from her jeans pocket. It was three one hundred dollar bills, that caused Letty's eyes to widen.

"How'd you get that?"

"A job I did for Carlos." Carlos is Sarabis boyfriend an eighteen year old good for nothing vato. He is a criminal, but Sarabi is in love.

"A job? What type of job?" Letty asked cautiously.

"Not like **that**." Sarabi lowered her voice looking around as though someone where watching them. "I help him boost cars."

"But you don't know how to drive."

"He taught me. Usually I make more, but since it was only one car I got a small pay. If you want I can hook you up."

"But **I** don't know how to drive." Letty pointed out.

"You can help me."

It sounded tempting, but Letty would have to think about it. Although the adrenaline rush that Letty loved so much sounded enticing.


	6. Fighting and illegal activity

**I know it's been awhile since I last updated, I had terrible writters block. I finally managed to get something decent out of my brain. I hope you enjoy it, if you're still reading and for you who are new to this. Thanks for reading and feel free to review.**

Chapter 6

It was eerily cold for a California night, the streets were quiet with everyone sleeping. Of course it was midnight and she was out on the streets with Sarabi. Hell a week ago she wouldn't have thought she'd be braking the law, but the money was good and she loved the adrenaline rush.

"It's that one." Sarabi pointed to a grayish/white car in the distance. It was the car her boyfriend told them to boost, but it wasn't the only one.

"K then." Letty got up from behind the car they were hiding at, as quietly as she could she walked towards the car with Sarabi following a few steps behind.

Letty took a tool and slid it down the windows unlocking the door. She opened it while Sarabi hopped into the drivers side, Letty started hotwiring the car. Once the car was on Sarabi drove away, they went to the drop off point.

"Nice. Did anyone see you?"

"Of course not." Sarabi told her boyfriend. He counted the money and handed a stack to each girl. "Here's your list for this week, don't be late with any of the cars."

"Yeah we know." Letty informed while counting the money.

"I'll see you later, we gotta go." Sarabi gave her boyfriend one last kiss and the two girls disappeared down the street.

******

He wasn't sure how much of a good idea it was to get mix up with what he believed was illegal activity. Only he was driven by the want of wining, of having the best. Dom always seemed to want what someone else had. Right now it was what Johnny Tran had. Money, girls and cars, all things that Dom wanted to surround himself with. Which is why he stood at the guys' front door in Burbank.

"Toretto." Johnny grinned and opened the door to let him in. They slapped fist and headed into the living room. The house was big, by far the biggest house Dom had ever been inside of. He looked around taking note of everything and noticing the silence.

"Have a seat. So I hear you want in on my connections."

"Something like that. But I was thinking we could you know….be business partners." Dom's eyes caught Vicky walking in, his eyes roamed her body. She was clad in tiny shorts and a barely there top. He grinned at her and she smiled sweetly back at him. Johnny looked up at his sister and then back at Dom.

"Why don't you meet me out in Industry City. I have someone who'll want to meet you, but if you play your cards right we could have a deal."

"Great. That means car parts and everything right?"

Johnny grinned and shook his head, "Of course." He walked out leaving Dom with Vicky.

Dom got off the couch and walked over to Vicky, "So I was thinking maybe you and I could do something fun later tonight."

She giggled, "That sounds good. I see you're getting along with my brother"

"Yeah well…I'll pick you up at 9 then." he kissed her lips lightly.

****

At school the next morning Letty and Sarabi walked over to the usual table where the girls were already eating. When they got there Alison glared at Letty.

"Whats your problem?" Letty asked her eyes boring into the angry ones of Alison.

"You are my problem." she stood to face Letty head to head.

"So tell me instead of glaring at me like you've done the entire week. Just tell me what I did to you already."

"You and Jake. You know I like him why do you have go and kiss him."

Letty flinched, as if someone had slapped her. She'd never kiss Jake, she hated his guts and now she hated him that much more for saying something like that to Alison.

"That's a lie Alison. You know I would never do anything like that to you." Letty defended.

"Actually I don't, you break the law now…"

"Hey you need to shut up with that shit!" Sarabi frowned, as if the whole school needed to know about their after school activities.

"Wait you're going to believe **him **instead of **me. **I'm your friend and you take his side?"

"Well yeah I've seen you with him, with his arm around you. You're such a slut."

Letty punched her sending her to the ground. Alison got up and flung herself at Letty pushing her to the ground with her. The girls fought while a group of students surrounded them watching in great amusement as the two girls tried to kill each other.

Nearby Vince looked over to the crowed and grinned, "Yo fight." he grinned and ran over to see who it was.

Dom followed his best friend, when he looked into the middle he noticed who it was. He pushed the people in front to the side as he tried to make his way to the middle. He tried yanking Letty from the other girl but she had a good fistful of the other girls hair.

"Let go!" Dom roared into her ear. Taking note of the blood on Letty's hand, blood that belonged to the other girl.

"What are you crazy?"

"She deserved it." Letty looked at him. Her eyes full of anger, of betrayal.

"What happened?" he asked calmly for her sake.

"She freaking acts like I betrayed her! Man, I want to kill someone and his name is Jake. I swear when I see him…"

Dom looked at her feeling protective all of a sudden, "Jake? Why? what did he do to you?"

"He lied to her about me and him." A disgusted look filled her features.

"Leticia Rodriguez, to the principles office now." A vice principle walked over to them. A cop grabbed her arm and led her to the office.

"Now tell me what this is about." The principle asked both girls.

"She stole my boyfriend." Alison accused, she held a towel to her nose to catch the dripping blood.

"I did not steal your boyfriend! You two aren't even together! And that's a freaking lie Alison."

"This all about a boy? Look girls you need to learn to resolve your problems in a different manner. Violence is not the answer, especially for two girls I know are better then that."

Letty rolled her eyes, "Well violence is the answer for me."

"Leticia I'm very surprised by your behavior this week. I've gotten complaints from teachers that you're disrupting the class and not turning in you homework. Is something going on at home that you want to talk about?"

"Pfff…NO!"

"Yeah she wants to talk about how big of a slut she really is."

Letty's eyes widened and nearly hit Alison again.

"Whoa girls, this had got to stop. I've already called your parents, they're on their way. You two will be suspended for two days. You need to learn that every action and decision has consequences."

"My parents…no…you can't. Oh my gosh, they're going to kill me. I've never been in trouble you can't do this to me." Alison said desperately looking at the principle.

"I'm sorry but you had as much to do in this as Letty did."

They waited until their parents arrived. Both with very disappointed looks on their faces.

"Leticia has been having a lot of behavioral problems at school lately. Is something going on at home?"

"Nothing is going on at home." Fabian stated looking at his only daughter. The one that was giving them the most problems.

"Well Mr. Rodriguez, since this is Leticia's first fight we'll only suspend her for two days. Now we expect that this will not happen again."

"Of course it wont happen again."

The car ride was silent and awkward. They finally arrived at home and Letty was glad to get out of the car before she suffocated.

"You're grounded for the next two weeks Leticia. No hanging out with any of your friends that includes Dominic. No phone calls or going out, you got that."

"Yes." Letty looked at her father and then at her mom who hadn't said a word to her since they left the school.

"I thought you said this was just a phase." Letty heard her mom say as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"I'll talk to her later." Her dad said.

Later that evening her father knocked on the door. He didn't wait for her to respond instead just walked in.

"What's going on mija?" he sat next to her on her bed.

"Nothing."

"Well something's wrong if you're getting into trouble. You've never been the troublemaker, that was always your brothers. Mija you're a young women now and you need to learn to act like one. Maybe your mom was right teaching about cars and letting you run around with your brothers wasn't such a good idea. But you're not little anymore and its time you grew up. Soon you'll be a big sister and you have the big responsibility to be a good role model for your little sister."

"Dad I didn't ask for that responsibility so don't even try that with me. It wasn't a mistake to teach me about cars, I love cars dad you know that. And how is it wrong to hang around with my brothers? Who else was I supposed to hang out with? I'm only 14 dad I'm still a teenager."

"In a few months you'll be 15 mija that's the start of your womanhood in our culture. That's why you're having a quinceanera…."

Letty frowned and cut her father off, "Wait I don't want a quinceanera…"

"I don't care, you're having one and you're going to be happy about it. I'll make your mom happy and that's what matters."

"And my happiness doesn't?" Letty's anger was beginning to raise again. And dammed if she was going to go down quietly.

"No but…" he looked at her only now noticing what he'd said.

"Right…no I got it. It's ok hope your next child has better luck then me. Just never tell her that her happiness doesn't count. Now get out of my room or I'll be the one leaving."

Her father left without another word. Letty looked around she was furious with her parents, with Jake and Alison. Most of all she hated this feeling of betrayal especially coming from someone she considered a good friend. She'd known Alison her whole life, but things where changing and this was only the beginning.

At school two days later.

"Ok we need to talk." Sarabi said grabbing Letty's arm and leading her in the opposite direction of their usual table.

"What?"

"Look, um…Alison and Sarafina don't want to be our friends any more. Cause of what happen between the two of you and cause of Jake. Now Brina is not taking any sides but Alison and Sarafina are trying to make her choose between you and me or them."

"Why? This is stupid. Really we're going to fight over a guy that I don't even like?"

Yes it hurt Letty to loose a friend over a guy. Especially when she'd done nothing wrong, it was a stupid rumor. She was in a way hurt but her pride made her keep it to herself and shrug it off.

"Fine whatever. I don't want to deal with stupid drama and sucky people." Letty sighed.

She was ready to move on. She didn't care who Brina choose, seeing as Brina had nothing to do with any of this crazy mess. It was wrong of Alison and Sarafina drag Brina into it, but Letty no longer wanted to deal with stupid drama. So what if she lost two friends, if they can't believe her then they sure as hell don't deserve to be her friend.


End file.
